prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (November 7, 2017)
The November 7, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Manchester Arena in Manchester, England on November 7, 2017. Summary After U.K. Champion Pete Dunne surprised and defeated WWE Cruiserweight Champion Enzo Amore, The Certified G – believing The BruiserWeight’s appearance was part of Raw General Manager Kurt Angle’s conspiracy against him – invited the U.K. Championship division to his new talk show, “The Zo Show.” Before welcoming the U.K. Superstars to his show, Enzo took a moment to berate the WWE Universe in Manchester and explain why he was upset following Raw. The WWE Universe didn’t respond kindly to the WWE Cruiserweight Champion’s rant, greeting him with “boring” chants and showing support for their fellow countrymen. Finally welcoming Jordan Devlin, Tyler Bate, Mark Andrews, James Drake, Tucker and Joseph Connors to ring, The Realest Champ in the Room proceeded to introduce each Superstar and find out whether they deserved to be on the Zo Train. However, inaugural U.K. Champion Tyler Bate resisted Enzo, explaining he didn’t want to hear the WWE Cruiserweight Champion’s screeching voice telling him what to do. The Certified G didn’t take kindly to Bate’s insubordination, berating the former U.K. Champion and telling him he could be Enzo’s butler. In response, Bate took down Enzo with an impactful punch, sending the WWE Cruiserweight Champion from the ring just as his Survivor Series opponent, Kalisto, entered the arena ready to battle Gentleman Jack Gallagher. In a true showcase of the WWE Cruiserweight division, former Cruiserweight Champion Kalisto battled Manchester’s own Gentleman Jack Gallagher. Despite the homecoming, Gallagher told the WWE Universe that he was reminded of why he left, speaking ill of his hometown and blaming them for Cedric Alexander being a clown. Gallagher said he had returned a new man and that he was bigger than both Manchester and Great Britain. Once the battle got underway, the clash of styles between Kalisto’s fast-paced, lucha offense and Gallagher’s more unorthodox style was on display. Although Kalisto enjoyed an early advantage by relying on his agility and high-flying ability, Gallagher quickly recovered before leaning on his technical prowess to show off his own cruelty. Remaining resilient, Kalisto battled back, scoring a few near-falls before working to wear his opponent down. As Kalisto attempted a high-flying move from the top-rope, Gallagher countered and applied a submission maneuver, hoping to force the former Cruiserweight Champion to tap out. However, Kalisto displayed incredible ring awareness, rolling out of the hold and using the ropes to help him execute the incredible Salida del Sol for the win. Two of WWE’s most incredible athletes – Cedric Alexander and Mark Andrews – teamed up to battle the duo of James Drake and the hard-hitting Joseph Conners. Andrews started the match squaring off with Conners and had to rely on his agility and high-flying abilities to keep the much-larger Conners at bay. After Andrews tagged in his partner, it took Alexander a few moments to calibrate his bearings against his aggressive opponents. After analyzing what he was up against, Alexander took control of the battle, relying on his speed and athletic prowess to take control. Back in the thick of the action, Andrews struggled to mount an effective offense against Drake and Conners, who took turns dismantling their opponent. Showing off his resilience and fighting spirit, Andrews battled back and tagged Alexander back into the contest. Quickly regaining control of the bout, Alexander used his incredible speed to tag in his partner, unbeknownst to his opponents. With the stage set for him, Andrews ascended to the top rope and landed an incredible Shooting Star Press for the 1-2-3. Making his WWE 205 Live debut, inaugural U.K. Champion Tyler Bate took on WWE Cruiserweight Champion Enzo Amore as a result of their altercation earlier in the evening. Uncharacteristically – and perhaps knowing the challenge before him – The Certified G didn’t address the WWE Universe again, instead making his way to the ring ready for a fight. As the opening bell sounded, The Realest Champ in the Room quickly learned what he was up against as Bate countered every advance from Enzo, twice removing him from the ring, much to the delight of the WWE Universe in Manchester. Taking the fight to the outside, The Certified G finally turned the tables by launching Bate into the barricade. Capitalizing on his newfound advantage, Enzo remained on the attack, taking plenty of time to taunt both The Man from Moustache Mountain and the WWE Universe. With Manchester cheering him on, Bate battled back, taking down Enzo and doing his best to build momentum and pick up a victory against the WWE Cruiserweight Champion. In control of the bout, Bate was ready to take down The Certified G from the top rope, but Enzo countered – knocking his opponent to the outside. As he fell, Bate’s knee got caught on the rope, giving The Realest Champ in the Room the advantage he needed. Taking advantage of Bate being stunned after the fall from the top, The Certified G moved the contest back inside the ring where he toyed with Bate before executing the JawdonZo for the victory. Following the impressive win, an irate WWE Cruiserweight Champion continued to attack Bate, only to be chased off by his Survivor Series opponent, Kalisto. Results ; ; *Kalisto defeated Jack Gallagher *Cedric Alexander & Mark Andrews defeated James Drake & Joseph Conners *Enzo Amore defeated Tyler Bate *Dark Match: Bobby Roode & Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Baron Corbin & Dolph Ziggler Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 11-7-17 205 Live 1.jpg 11-7-17 205 Live 2.jpg 11-7-17 205 Live 3.jpg 11-7-17 205 Live 4.jpg 11-7-17 205 Live 5.jpg 11-7-17 205 Live 6.jpg 11-7-17 205 Live 7.jpg 11-7-17 205 Live 8.jpg 11-7-17 205 Live 9.jpg 11-7-17 205 Live 10.jpg 11-7-17 205 Live 11.jpg 11-7-17 205 Live 12.jpg 11-7-17 205 Live 13.jpg 11-7-17 205 Live 14.jpg 11-7-17 205 Live 15.jpg 11-7-17 205 Live 16.jpg 11-7-17 205 Live 17.jpg 11-7-17 205 Live 18.jpg 11-7-17 205 Live 19.jpg 11-7-17 205 Live 20.jpg 11-7-17 205 Live 21.jpg 11-7-17 205 Live 22.jpg 11-7-17 205 Live 23.jpg 11-7-17 205 Live 24.jpg 11-7-17 205 Live 25.jpg 11-7-17 205 Live 26.jpg 11-7-17 205 Live 27.jpg 11-7-17 205 Live 28.jpg 11-7-17 205 Live 29.jpg 11-7-17 205 Live 30.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #50 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #50 at WWE.com * 205 Live #50 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events